Sleeping Beauty
by Panimi
Summary: Everything had been going so well. No troubles at all. Yet things start taking a tumble after Yuuri's return to his kingdom. Wolfram was sleeping more and more, and it was getting harder and harder to wake him each time he went to sleep.


**Authour's Note:** Now let me see. This is my first fanfiction in approximately...three years? Something along those lines, so I hope it's at least enjoyable to all who read it. This one's a few chapters long, like...maybe three or four? Who knows. Reviews are always welcomed, especially the one's that offer me advice and critiques. One can never stop improving :'D.

Now, on to the story :'D. Please enjoy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Wolfram's voice was growing hoarse. He looked out the large windows, towards the bright sun that was setting and creating a warm reddish glow throughout the lands. A sigh. He looked down at the young girl beside him. He smiled at her utter cuteness, his eyes softening with love. Round, childish face with a head full of dark brown curls. Her large brown eyes, that matched her hair, blinked. She wanted to hear more of Anissina's latest book about powerful, defiant women fighting their opponents and earning respect in a man's world. Another sigh. "Greta, I'm tired right now. Would you mind if I continued the story tomorrow?" he asked his adopted daughter.

"But I want to hear more!" she exclaimed rather loudly. Where children get their seemingly endless energy is a true question for science to solve. He gave her a look of despair. It must've been, at the very least, two hours since he had started reading that book. He hadn't even had a drink of water in all that time, not a sip of anything! Greta pouted her lower lip and held her arms straight at her side. Good, he had won this time, it's a rare occasion when that happens if his opponent is Greta. "Fine, Wolfram, but next time finish the book!" With that order in mind, she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and skipped off to do whatever things little girls her age do.

Wolfram leaned his head to the back of the chair, and closed his emerald eyes. The little colors formed behind his closed eyelids amused him for a few seconds. It didn't take his mind off why he was so irritated at the moment, not completely anyway. Yuuri, 27th Maou of the Demon Kingdom, and his wimp of a fiancé, was gone. And has been gone for what's nearing two months. A few days being gone were fine compared to this. Everyone was getting restless. Gwendal was forever frowning, Gunter was overreacting and complaining every moment that he could, and Greta was beginning to smother him with her worries about her father. It seemed like it had been an eternity since he had last seen their goofy king.

When Yuuri got back, there would be Hell to pay.

Opening his eyes, Wolfram stood and stretched, his back cracking, along with other joints he didn't care to remember. Sitting down for so long reading a book, that in his opinion was sub par at best, was demanding on one's body. He began walking briskly towards the door, back straight like any trained soldier, no matter how much it ached. Closing the intricate wooden door behind him, he continued his way to his and Yuuri's room, although Shinou forbid he called it "their" room in front of the young king's face. Oh well, the wimp would have to admit it someday, whether he wanted to or not.

He walked into _their _bedroom and sat down on his side of the bed, or more accurately, the side he claimed as his. Wolfram ran his hand through his golden hair, and fell back onto the large, comfy bed. He looked up at the canopy of the bed, staring at the flowing cloths of reds. Wolfram let out a loud, jaw cracking yawn. He hadn't realized how exhausted he was, though he didn't really do anything out of the norm the entire day. Wake up, eat breakfast, train the soldier, lunch, hang out around the gardens, and reading to Greta. Nothing too physically tiring. Never had his daily activities tired him so much. Yet, here he was, slowly drifting off into sleep without even having changed out of his uniform.

He didn't really have the energy to get up and change, and didn't care too much about dinner since he wasn't that hungry. He shifted his position so he was in the normal sleeping position and not laying across both sides of the bed. Soon after getting in to a comfortable sleeping position, he fell into a deep sleep.

Movement. Movement beside him. Movement beside him, and it was extremely close. Wolfram was first and foremost a soldier, even when he was asleep. Being alert at all times was a rule that all soldiers were taught were forced to adhere to at all times. He quickly jumped out of the bed, and unsheathed his blade out of habit. He narrowed his eyes in the direction of the perpetrator, and hoped that the blurriness from the sleep would leave his eyesight soon. Fighting in the dark with blurry vision was not a situation he'd want to test.

"Whoa! Wolfram, calm down! It's just me, Yuuri!" He heard a voice call shrilly. He recognized that voice. It was too wimpy of a voice for him not to recognize.

Wolfram let out a loud yawn and sheathed his sword. "Wimp. Don't pop up like that when I'm sleeping. I'm a soldier, I could've hurt you," he said rather nonchalantly. It was far too late in the night for him to thoroughly think through the possible negative consequences of his actions. Fatigue tends to fog the mind of simple thought, anyway.

"You shouldn't be sleeping in my room, anyway! You should just go sleep in your own room, where ever that is!" Yuuri responded, arms crossed his chest, angry pout upon his handsome face. He was even glaring at Wolfram through his black bangs. How cute.

"You're not very intimidating while you're in your night clothes, Yuuri," Wolfram told him, while changing out of his uncomfortable uniform that he unfortunately fell asleep in. He went to the armoire in the far corner and pulled out his pink nightdress. He looked over his shoulder to glance at the wimp, and couldn't help but notice how adorable he seemed in his blue bed shirt and bed pants, sulking on the bed. They were quite baggy on Yuuri's thin form, making him look like a small child that got into his father's clothing. Smile on his face, Wolfram finished changing, feeling amusingly free in his pink nightgown.

He walked back to the bed and found his way under the sheets. He wrapped them around his body, happy to feel that homely warmth that one only feels wrapped in the sheets of their beds, lying in the sweet comfort of their beds. He let out a long, contented sigh and began closing his eyes when he realized something was off. He tried to ignore it. He turned to face the other way, but to no avail. The thought was still bothering him, driving him insane.

Yuuri still hadn't gotten into bed.

Letting out a disgruntled sound, Wolfram sat up and glared at his fiancé. Usually, he was plenty fine falling asleep without the wimp being beside him, but this night of all nights, it was bothering him. "Hey, wimp, get to bed. You have a lot of work to make up tomorrow," Wolfram practically mumbled. He'd be surprised if Yuuri actually understood him mumbled demand. He was really fatigued. A few minutes too late, Wolfram came to the realization that Yuuri was back from his two month absence. He must've come back while he took his small nap. He really was out of it, and desperately in need of sleep, if it took him that long to figure that out.

Yuuri looked at him straight in the eyes, lips pursed in a pout, arms still crossed. Wolfram was sure that they were about to have another fight. He really didn't want that, the tiredness in his body making him fell like he had a block of lead tied to his eyelids. He had stopped glaring a while back, his body not allowing him to do much of anything but stare at the king. Even that was beginning to become a hassle. He heard Yuuri let out a soft breath and soon after began climbing into the mass of sheets. Thankfully, no argument has come to pass, and even better, Yuuri had let him stay in the room.

Wolfram fell back into his pillow, snuggling his face into it. Taking in the scent of the soap the maids used to clean it. After all the hassle, he felt the call of sweet sleep. Delicious sleep. The warmth of sleep enveloped him, and lured him into slumber. Dreams didn't come to Wolfram that night. Nothing but an endless world of sleep.


End file.
